An Evening at the Savoy
by WildClover27
Summary: A one shot story.  What happens when Garrison and Actor are attracted to the same woman?


Terry took Craig into the Savoy. It amused her that her brother had never eaten here. But then she doubted he had found anyone to take to the expensive restaurant. The maitre d' recognized the young woman and wondered at the change in companions. They were seated at a table. Terry ordered escargot as did her brother.

As they waited for their food, Terry did a slow perusal of the other patrons. Her eyes lit on a familiar, elegant blond woman. She bent forward to peer around another couple to see the woman's companion. Fingers went to cover her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"What?" asked Craig.

"Actor," said Terry with a grin.

"Where?" Craig followed her gaze. He took in the beautiful older woman and raised his eyebrows. The smooth heart-shaped face was aristocratic without being haughty. "That is some dame," he said in admiration.

"That is no dame, Craig," admonished his sister. "That is Elizabeth."

"You've met one of Actor's women?" asked Craig incredulous.

"Actually, I've met two of them," replied Terry. "I believe Elizabeth is his main companion in London. She is very much his type." She scooted her chair around the table a bit so she could have an unobstructed view.

Elizabeth glanced around the room and recognized Terry. She smiled with amusement. Her eyes took in the younger woman's companion with approval. The amused smile widened.

Actor saw he had lost her attention. "What is it, My Love," he asked.

"Oh, that delightful young woman who came to get you that morning," said Elizabeth. "She is here and with a delicious young blonde man."

Actor frowned and looked across the room. His eyes lit on Teresa and moved to Craig. The Lieutenant nodded to his second with a smile. Wonderful, he was in a direct line with the Garrisons and judging by the smile on the girl's face, Teresa would be up to something he was sure not to enjoy. What he didn't expect was the same from Elizabeth.

His companion smiled at him and motioned him to get her chair. "Come Vittorio, we must go say hello to them.

Actor wanted badly to say no, but he did not wish to appear boorish, so he got up and helped her out of her chair. Reluctantly he followed her to the other table. Garrison and Teresa both stood up. Elizabeth moved to lightly embrace the girl and they exchanged continental kisses. There was a twinkle in the eyes of both.

"Teresa," said Elizabeth. "It is so nice to see you again."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" said Terry. "It's nice to see you again."

Elizabeth eyed Craig. "Teresa, Dear, seeing as Vittorio is being remiss, would you introduce me to your friend?"

'Vittorio' was looking decidedly peeved. Craig had always been attracted to slightly older women, and this one was something else. And it afforded the young officer a chance to have fun with his arrogant second.

"Elizabeth Collingsford," said Terry, "my brother, Lt. Craig Garrison."

Elizabeth held out her hand. Craig took it gallantly and bent to kiss her fingers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Collingsford," said Craig with an elegance of his own.

"Oh, please, call me Elizabeth." She smiled seductively, "And may I call you Craig?"

Craig tilted his head into a nod, "But of course."

It was taking everything Terry had, not to laugh. It had been a long, long time since she had seen her brother openly attracted to a woman. And it was very obvious the attraction was mutual. She stole a glance at Actor. The man was not happy. She knew her partner well enough to know he was struggling to remain nonchalant. That veneer almost cracked when Elizabeth asked the Garrisons if they wished to join them at their table.

Terry decided to step in before Actor had a stroke. "Thank you, Elizabeth," she said with a smile, "but you appear to have been finishing your meal and we are just starting ours. I'm sure you have plans for after dinner. Vittorio is so talented at acquiring tickets to some wonderful performances."

"Yes," interjected Actor with a smile. "We are going to a concert this evening. Verdi."

"Oh, that does sound wonderful," said Terry.

"Maybe the four of us can get together for an evening some other time," suggested Craig.

Actor stared at Garrison in almost shock.

"That would be marvelous," agreed Elizabeth. She turned to Actor. "Vittorio, Darling, would you excuse me for a moment. I wish to powder my nose," she smiled.

"Of course, My Love," said Actor graciously.

Elizabeth turned to Craig and laid a hand on his arm. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Craig. I hope we may meet again sometime."

Craig placed a hand atop her fingers for just a moment too long. "The pleasure has been mine."

Elizabeth removed her hand in a motion that was almost a caress.

Terry smiled at her two 'boys'. "If you two could excuse me too, I believe I need to powder my nose also."

She joined the Englishwoman and they retired to the ladies room. Terry was still trying to hold back laughter. Elizabeth turned to her as they stood in front of the large mirror.

"Your brother in charming," she said.

"Oh yes," agreed Terry.

"Is he committed to anyone at the moment?" Elizabeth asked, removing a handkerchief and pen from her clutch.

"No," said Terry. "He's quite free."

The older woman sat at the dressing table and began writing on the handkerchief. "If he is ever in London, alone, and would care for some company, please tell him I would be delighted to receive his call."

Terry couldn't help but ask, "What about Vittorio?"

Elizabeth shook it off. "Vittorio knows I have other lovers, just as I know he does." She handed the handkerchief to Terry. "As I said before, you really should try him."

Terry accepted the handkerchief. "And as I have said before, I am not Vittorio's type."

"I believe you underestimate yourself," smiled the woman slyly. "I have heard him speak your name in his sleep."

It took all of Terry's self control to reply casually, "And I am sure it was followed by a string of Italian explicatives."

Elizabeth raised her beautifully shaped eyebrows at that and turned to leave the ladies room. Terry did not follow. She looked down at the handkerchief and saw Elizabeth's name, phone number and address. Now Terry could laugh. She made her way back to the table. As she passed Craig, she dropped the handkerchief in his lap. "The next time you are in London, My Love," she said in a quiet teasing voice.

He looked at her puzzled. Keeping his hands below the top of the table, he unfolded the handkerchief and read what was written on it. A smile crossed his face and he put the note into the inside pocket of his jacket. He glanced toward the other couple. Actor was helping Elizabeth up from her chair. As she stood, her eyes met Craig's and a look of understanding passed between them. He studiously turned away to look at his sister. Terry was concentrating intensely on the dish of escargot that was being placed in front of her.


End file.
